


The birthday present

by Kittykaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Thiefshipping, Thiefshipping-relationship, and dirty, bakura is cute, happy birthday malik i love you, it's malik's birthday, malik's two favourite things combined to one big kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykaiba/pseuds/Kittykaiba
Summary: Bakura has a present for Malik though he knows how much his lover hates his birthday.But maybe Bakura found a way to make him smile nonetheless...





	The birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our beloved boy!  
> I totally agree with Bakura and think Malik deserves to be happy. Always.
> 
> Have fun reading it and feel free to leave comments <3
> 
> Also this is inspired by the wonderful art of [shadowchan93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowchan93/pseuds/shadowchan93)

Bakura felt nervous.  
It wasn’t a great deal right? It was just a present.  
But in fact it was. It wasn’t the present itself. Bakura was convinced this was the best idea he had since... probably ever. It was the receiver who concerned him.

Malik hated his birthday. He didn’t want to celebrate nor did he ever want presents. Every year he merely endured the attempts of his siblings to throw him a birthday party, even if it was just a small one and tried to lie himself a way out of those obligations. This year would be the same.  
Bakura knew what this day meant to his lover and he accepted his decision to not celebrate it, but he also loved to see Malik smile. And the gods be damned if he wouldn’t try to get only the smallest of smiles at Malik’s face on that usually sad day.

The shooting a week ago, actually went better than expected. Ryou turned out to be a quite talented photographer and Kek was responsible for the illumination.  
Due to his lack of shame Bakura made an outstanding erotic model. He could swear he’d even seen a slight blush on Kek’s face, even when the former alter would never admit it.

Bakura decided to wait until after Dinner to give Malik his present.  
They ate together in silence, after Malik had faked a migraine over at Isis’ house to get back home soon again.  
“Want to watch a movie?” Bakura asked casually, his voice not betraying his nervousness.  
Malik poked in his food and shrugged. “Sure. Why not.”  
Though Malik tried to sound casual too, his eyes betrayed the sadness that was filling him up the whole day.  
For a moment Bakura thought it would be a stupid idea. He should just leave him alone and in a few days there would be christmas anyway and… No.  
This wasn’t fair. He knew it was a sad day for Malik, because of everything that happened in the past and that apparently he thought this day was not meant to harbor any joyful memories, but Bakura saw that differently.  
He loved Malik with all his heart and he wanted him to be happy on his birthday!

After they put their dishes in the dishwasher, they went to the sofa. Bakura told Malik he had to go to the toilet and slipped his way to their bedroom where he’d hid the flat enough present behind his nightstand.  
Still nervous, Bakura came back into the living room, where Malik frowned at the TV, switching channels.  
He sat down almost cautious and started shifting awkwardly. Malik turned to look at him and cocked his eyebrow.  
“What’s wrong with you Bakura? You’re acting weird.”  
“I…” Bakura wasn’t sure how to drop it to the other and if he should say something in order to calm him a bit. He bit his lower lip and without any further words, just shoved the flat thing, wrapped in plain paper, up to Malik’s face.

Startled Malik blinked first at Bakura, then at the present.  
“What… is that?”  
“Open it.” Bakura just commanded.  
Knowing his partner long enough now, he could definitely say Malik’s face displayed a light anger or rather disappointment in the fact that Bakura, of all people, tried to give him a birthday present.  
His lips a thin line he took the offending thing from Bakura’s hands and eyed it a moment.  
It wasn’t wrapped like a birthday present. No fancy paper or ridiculous ribbons. It was pure and honest. Like the man giving it to him.

With a deep sigh Malik tore the paper and scowled at the thing he was holding in his hands now.  
It was a calendar as he could clearly see. He skimmed through the sheets with his eyes going wider with every picture presented at him.  
His mouth slightly open he stopped at one specific picture that showed Bakura in a very obvious position, draped over “Lady Death”, his pants open and hanging slow, exposing the delicious bulk in his underpants. His legs were wrapped in the high heeled boots, Malik got him last christmas and he wore his trademark smirk with his tongue sticking out and licking his lips.

 

                                                                                                                      

At first Malik had the urge to screech, because he was afraid Bakura may have scratched his beautiful bike with the heels, but every sound might stuck in his throat nonetheless. The pupils in Malik's eyes dilated the more he stared at the picture.  
Bakura. His bike. That whole scenario.  
It was without a doubt the sexiest thing Malik had ever seen in his life.

Bakura observed Malik a while. He was prepared for a tantrum of any sort, but the lack of a reaction really confused him.  
“Malik?”  
Malik heard his name sounding far away for a moment and it took him some willpower to glance up from the picture to Bakura’s eyes.  
“Is… everything okay?”  
Bakura almost wasn’t able to ask the question, because the hands of his partner instantly wound around his head, pulling his hair and dragging him into a passionate kiss.  
With a soft moan Bakura opened his mouth to invite Malik in.  
Their tongues tasted each other and Bakura hold Malik’s hips to get a better hold while their french kisses last until they parted breathless.

Malik looked up Bakura’s face with dilated pupils, his lips swollen from the rough kissing and parted as if to beg for more.  
Bakura caught his breath and took a strand of Malik’s blond locks to get it out of his face.  
“I didn’t know how you would react, but this was definitely one of the best options.”  
Malik smiled at him and shrugged. “This was definitely one of the best presents.”  
Bakura mirrored his smile before he continued. “I know how you feel about that day, but… I want you to be happy, Malik. I know you think nothing good happened on that day ever, but… that’s not true.” His voice dropped to a mere whisper by now and his gaze was fixed on the beautiful lavender orbs in front of him. “Your birthday is precious to me, because without it I’d never have you.”  
Malik opened his mouth to protest, but with Bakura’s last sentence his jaw dropped in disbelief.  
Every thought of protesting or scolding Bakura for giving him a present, although he knew Malik hated it, was washed away and replaced by a warm feeling deep in his chest and a longing for the man in front of him that was almost unberable.

Again Malik cupped Bakura’s pale cheeks and drew him close into a kiss. He played a little with Bakura’s tongue piercing, smirking and still finding that had been a good idea of his partner.  
After a while they parted again and Malik looked deep into Bakura’s eyes. A little smirk played around his mouth as he waved the calendar with the bike-picture in front of Bakura’s eyes. “How about, I await you in the garage and you go and dress yourself up a bit.”  
Bakura’s face spread into a wide grin and he almost jumped from his seat and ran into the bedroom.

No ten minutes later Bakura, dressed in his favourite tank top, some jeans panties and his high heels and walked into the garage were Malik waited for him, leaning on his beloved motorbike.  
Malik licked his lips, a predatory expression on his face. He stepped away from the bike a bit and gestured at it with his hand. “Now lay down on her. Just like on the picture.”  
Grinning Bakura followed Malik’s command and draped himself over the red bike. Lying on his back he positioned on of his legs on the site of the bike, the other leg he bend up a bit, careful to not scratch the varnish. He rested one arm over the handlebar and lay his head on it, while the other hand slid down his body, over his revealed stomach muscles, down to the bulk forming in his pants.  
His eyes never left Malik’s, which by now had lidded and left the blonde with a wanton look on his face.  
Bakura’s hand found the zipper of his pants and opened it slowly. He pulled the clothing down just enough for him to stroke his cock over his underwear, a low moan escaping him.

Malik was sure this was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen in his life and it took him some restraint to not take the man on the bike then and there. He wanted to relish the sight as long as he could.  
Meanwhile Bakura observed Malik’s expression very closely and could clearly see how far his partner was already gone.  
He slipped his hand into his underpants and started stroking his forming erection, biting his lower lip and squirming on the machine in growing pleasure.  
That was enough for Malik to finally snap. In an instant he was hovering over Bakura, claiming his lips again in a heated kiss. His hand slipped beneath Bakura’s tank top to squeeze one of his nipples, what made the white-haired man moan only louder.

Malik parted from Bakura after a few moments and went down to free Bakura from his pants and underwear. With a grin he drew a little bottle of lube out of his pocket and started coating his fingers in it.  
His other hand found Bakura’s throbbing erection and started stroking it slowly. Bakura’s eyes immediately closed at the sensation and he arched his back as the first of Malik’s fingers entered his asshole.  
A few strokes later Malik entered a second, then a third finger, scissoring them and stretching Bakura out wide. He arched his fingers slightly and the cry Bakura let out told him he’d found the spot he was searching for.  
“Malik...Please. I’m ready…”  
Malik smiled. He loved to hear the other beg and he loved to drag these moments out, but the sight of his partner, draped over his beloved motorbike made him that horny, he was sure he didn’t last long enough himself this night.  
He gave a few more pumps with his hand before dragging his fingers out. With a swift movement he scooped a rather surprised Bakura up in his arms, set him down on his feet, bend him with his upper body over the bike and positioned himself behind him.  
Malik shed his own pants and underwear at the floor and coated his own aching cock in lube.  
With a deep moan he pressed into Bakura’s warm, waiting hole; Bakura giving a cry of relief and arousal at the sensation. “Ah yesss…”  
Malik buried his hands in the white mane cascading down the others back, pulling lightly as he drew his member out and pressed all the way back in.  
All restraint being damned Malik started pounding into his partner. Bakura wailed in pleasure as Malik started stroking his cock again, the rhythm matching the wild thrusts.  
It took both not very long to throw them over the edge almost at the same time, both with the others name on their tongue while shouting out in their relief.

Malik collapsed over Bakura’s body panting heavily, while the other went slack over the motorbike beneath him. They stayed like that a few moments longer until Malik dared to move away. Bakura turned to face his partner with a satisfied smile, face still flushed from orgasm.  
“Happy birthday, Malik.”  
Malik eyed him with an uncertain expression for a second and then bend over to give Bakura a brief kiss on his mouth. “I love you.” He whispered against the others mouth.  
Bakura’s answered with a smile on his face.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
